A Tagatha Fanfic
by depressedfangirlwrites
Summary: Agatha and Tedros leave the School for Good and Evil. They go to Camelot for a coronation and a wedding. Rated M because there is sexual content. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1 - Camelot

After leaving the School for Good and Evil, Agatha and Tedros were alone in a carriage with Merlin. He kept bringing up the topic of and heir to the throne, which made both of them blush and squirm with embarrassment. After a while, Merlin disappeared. "I'll be back in 6 hours," he said. He vanished in a puff of smoke. This left the two lovebirds by themselves for 6 hours of kissing and snuggling. After all they had been through, they had now become inseparable. Agatha turned to her handsome prince. Gazing into his brilliant blue eyes, she melted, wanting to stare at them forever. Agatha was nervous because tomorrow Tedros was to become King, which made her an unofficial Queen. Tedros picked up on her nervousness, and said, "Don't worry love, I will be the one becoming King. All you have to do is sit in the front and look hot, which you already do." Agatha turned a violent shade of red. Tedros laughed, stroking her hair. Agatha's heart fluttered. He tilted her chin up and brought his mouth so close to hers, that she could feel his breath on her neck. Inches from her mouth, he whispered: "I love you so much." "I love you too," she whispered back, and with that, they kissed. He kissed her with so much passion and love for her that she could feel a rush of warmth float through her body. Her stomach fluttered, more than it had ever before. She couldn't spend a day without this boy. Her boy. She would spend the rest of her life with him, even if they were beggars. Camelot was an added bonus to an already sugary sweet deal. When they broke apart, he moved to kissing her neck. She let out a low moan of pleasure. His hand slid up her thigh. Panic rushed through her body. This was going too far. Yes, she loved Tedros, but this was just too much. Agatha broke apart from Tedros. He cocked his head. She put on a cheeky smile. It would happen one day, but not today. "I'm saving it," she teased. Tedros realized what she meant. She wouldn't go any farther until they were married. He was glad that she had told him to stop. Besides, he had something planned for their wedding. And an even better one for tomorrow. He put on a grin. "Me too," he told her. He gave her another quick peck on her lips. Even then, Agatha felt her stomach do flips. Warmth spread through her body. She nestled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She gave into his warm embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Night Before the Coronation

***Please review, and enjoy!***

She awoke to a jolt. Merlin had returned and she found Tedros running his fingers through her hair. It was around 6:00 at night, and the sun had begun to set. "Glad you're awake, Agatha," said Merlin. "Welcome to the Camelot castle, your new home." Agatha looked out the window. She drew breaths at the magnificent castle that stood before her. It glittered in the sun, it's white bricks so neat that Agatha thought that no human could have possibly made it. It was around 2 times as big as the School for Good. "Tedros," she said. "Mhm." "How do find your way around the castle?" she asked. "Well, I have lived here all of my life, so I kind of know the place. I also know the perfect spots for a romantic picnic," he said. Agatha blushed. Tedros winked. Merlin coughed. Both of the teenagers turned beet red. "Leave the romance for when you two are _alone_ , please," he said. No one said anything until they got out of the carriage. "Finally, fresh air!" Tedros exclaimed. "Although I enjoyed spending time with you," Tedros added, looking at Agatha. "Come on love, I will show you to your room." Agatha heaved a sigh. She hoped that she and Tedros would not share a room because they might get too many bad ideas. She smiled and took his arm. "We won't be sharing rooms until we are married," he said. Another sigh of relief. She wanted to share a room at some point. He led her into the castle. She gasped. It was like the School for Good made of marble. They climbed a decorated staircase to the second floor. The ceilings were 30 feet high, and crystal chandeliers dangled from them. "That's my room," said Tedros. He pointed at a door with two swords carved into it. "And this is yours." He opened the door to the most beautiful room Agatha had ever seen. There was a large four poster bed in the middle. Red velvet curtains draped from the large windows. There was a vanity and a full-length mirror on the wall next to it. She saw two doors. She assumed that they were the bathroom and the closet. She hugged Tedros. "Thank you," she sighed, giving him a peck on the cheeks. "Come on, that's all I get?" he joked. A smile played at Agatha's lips. "Oh all right," she said and pretended to look annoyed. She tilted up to his lips and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled. "That's much better," he sighed. They said nothing for two minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. The silence was broken by a low rumble. They looked behind them and saw a maid wheeling a cart with two plates on it. "Dinner, my prince and princess," she said, bowing her head. "Agatha, this is Arielle. She is one of your maids." Agatha looked dumbfounded. "Oh, that's ok. I don't need maids," she quickly explained. "It is her job to help the future Queen," said Tedros, teasingly. "Ok, fine, but Arielle you are excused for tonight." Arielle left in a hurry. Tedros brought the cart in. "Something smells good," he said. "And it's not the food," he teased. Agatha blushed. They ate quickly, not realizing how hungry they were until they actually put food in their mouths. "Well," said Tedros, getting up. "We should get some rest before tomorrow." Agatha agreed. They said some good nights and then Tedros left her room. She changed and climbed into bed. Agatha nearly slid out of the bed. The silk sheets were so smooth, and the pillow was like a cloud. She drifted off to sleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Before the Coronation

**Make sure to leave a review and enjoy!**

She was woken up to a rough shaking by Arielle and two other girls. One had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked around 30. The other one had red hair and brown eyes. "This is Sarah," said Arielle, pointing at the red-head. "And this is Bella," she said pointing to the blonde one. "Where's Tedros," asked Agatha. "You'll see him after the coronation," said Bella. "He's getting ready for the coronation." "But first, we'll get you smoking like a bonfire. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" said Arielle. Agatha blushed a deep red. All three maids laughed. Arielle pulled her out of bed. "I'll run you a hot bath," she said. Agatha got into the bath. The maids didn't leave. "That's ok, but I'll be fine now," said Agatha. "My lady, we are supposed to clean you for the coronation," explained Sarah. "Ok, fine," she huffed. The maids scrubbed her clean and washed the grease out of her hair. When she got out, she felt so fresh. "Now, we will dress you," said Sarah. Agatha turned red. "Ok, but first let me put on my underwear," said Agatha in a hurry. The maids left Agatha to change. When she was done, she called in the maids. They came back carrying a navy blue dress, like the one she had worn to her Circus of Talents first year. "Prince Tedros has requested for us to dress up in this. He mentioned something about you looking hot," said Arielle with a grin. Agatha blushed a violent shade of red. She explained the story behind the look. "I think that I'll have to tease him for this," said Agatha. She just didn't know what to tease him with. "Ok, ok, but it's time to get you ready, darling," said Bella, still smiling. The first thing that was new to Agatha, was that she had to wear lots and lots of undergarments. Yes, she wore the normal underwear, but then she had to wear pantaloons, a petticoat (with poofy dresses, this one was not thank god) and a corset. Agatha was fine with everything except the corset. It was like a cage that sucked all of the air and life out of you. Agatha was about to refuse when she realize that she could tease Tedros with this. With a cheeky grin, she agreed to wear the corset. What a big mistake that was. Arielle pulled tight and Agatha's breath was knocked out of her lungs. She could barely bend down. She gasped when her air passages finally opened slightly, heaving for breath. She looked in the mirror. It defined her body shape. It would definitely make Tedros tempted to touch her. Of course, she wouldn't let him, that was the point. Arielle helped her pull on the blue dress. She put on her crown and a red pendant. Finally, after fussing about makeup, she was ready.

Tedros woke up really early that morning. He knew that it was the day of his coronation. He had requested to get ready by himself this morning because he didn't want servants fussing over him. Instead, after his suit was tailored, he had it sent over to his room. He laid in bed for a while. He was thinking about life as a king. He was also bracing himself for the tantrum Agatha would throw once she saw the outfit he had picked out for her. It was the same one that she had worn to the Circus of Talents during their first year. She had looked gorgeous, but they never got to dance (*Cough* Sophie). He was hoping that they could dance tonight at the after party of the coronation. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The first thing he did was draw himself a bath. He got in and relaxed. All of his thoughts drifted away, except for one about his coronation. Two days ago, he had visited the royal jewelers to pick out a diamond ring for Agatha. He had chosen a silver ring with small diamond circling a large square diamond in the middle, nothing too big because he knew Agatha hated uncomfortable jewelry. He was just hoping that she would say yes. He got out of the bathtub and dried himself off. He went into his closet and dressed himself up in a white undershirt, a white coat, white breeches, and a deep red cloak. It was 9:45, and the coronation was at 10:30, so he had to hurry. He went to the Dining Hall and ate a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and one piece of toast. He ate light because he and Agatha were getting their portrait painted this afternoon. Once he finished, he walked outside where a carriage was waiting for him. He got out and waited for his queue to enter. It was time.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I'm not feeling inspired with this story anymore. I am deleting it, and I started a new story called "Married the Rich Boy". It is another Tagatha story, and it is up right now.

Amor23


End file.
